Emily's Peril
by HubiKoshi
Summary: A little bit of YuexEmily love


Soft, bright morning light streamed through the window into the room filling with comforting warmth and an almost blinding brightness. As it fell on the face of the girl in the bed and gently teased her away from her dream she murmured softly and began to shift in her bed, unconciously trying to escape the light, once she failed to achieve that her body decided that there is only one option available, to wake up.

And so Emily Sevensheep of a highly esteemed Sevensheep family slowly rose in her bed, streching her arms in the air and yawning, ignoring any rules of good behaviour like covering her mouth. She stretched some more moaning with delight as her sleepy muscles came to life and let her know that they were ready for another day of training as Ariadne Valkyrie. Once she was finished with stretching she lowered her arms on the bed, blinked couple of times and rubbed her eyes to chase away the remaining bits of sleep she put her hands on the blanket and blinked some more. Then she lowered her eyes to look at the form soft thing her hand encountered... and then sigh softly.

There she was, sprawled on Emily's bed, kneeling next to it with one of her arms curled under her chin and the other outstretched towards Emily. Yue Ayase, known previously as Yue Farandole, girl from Mundus Vetus, one of the core member of Ala Alba, the organization which not only stopped the destruction of Mundus Magicus but even gained the cooperation of the remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia And both the Megalomesembrian Government and the Helas Empire. And here she was, sleeping on Emily's bed with that slightly worried expression on her face. Emily sigh again and gently stroke the long dark hair of her classmate, of her friend. Her fingers slipped through the long beautiful and well kept hair, they were in a bit of disarray, Yue always looked so chaotic in the morning, with her hair flying in all possible directions. For a couple of quiet moments emily brushed those undisciplined curls with her hand, running her fingers through soft, warm curls, enjoying the pleasant smell and warmth of Yue's skin underneath the hair.

It wasn't the first time she sneaked into her room, every so often Yue sleep-walked around the dormitory in the middle of the night and every single time she found herself in Emily's room, right on her bed. After Negi Springfield rescued Princess _Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia and gained the Great Grand Master Key, with which he returned all the people which were sent to Cosmo Entelecheia, Yue pretty much threw herself in Emily's arms, crying and repeating how glad she was that Emily was back. What could Emily say to that cute little face, covered in tears and desperate fear, fear that she would loose Emily again. She could only say "I'm back you dullard so stop crying already" true to her tsunderrish nature. Her harsh words were a mask, mask which tried to cover her flustersion. In Cosmo Entelecheia, in her own private little paradise she was with Yue, not as a classmate, not as a fellow knight, not even as a best friend, but as... Emily quickly shook her head and slapped her cheeks a couple of time. She couldn't think like that, that was unwholesome and wrong, Yue was her Rival and her fellow knight, to think this way of a fellow soldier and Rival was completely out of the question. _

After Emily got her emotions under control she started to shake Yue

"Hey Yue wake up, wake up"

Yue blinked a couple of times and then finally opened her eyes and stared at Emily, and then attempted to jump back in shock. Attempt failed because her awkward position made her muscles completely sore and all she achieved was landing on her back on the floor, wincing with pain. Emily sigh with annoyance

"Not only do you sneak into my room which is against dormitory regulations but you also don't sleep properly, look at yourself, incapable of moving. We are the Ariadne Knights cadets and we have to take care of our bodies, aren't you ashamed of yourself

Yue made an embarrassed expression and lowered her eyes, Emily had to use all her will-power not to melt at this cute sight, she coughed a time or two to hide her reaction and then got out of the bed and helped Yue onto the bed and knelt behind her

"You really should take a proper care of your body, considering the level of your training you need to be in top shape"

Emily chided the other girl

"Ah, sorry about that, I guess I was sleep-walking again, I'm really sorry"

Yue answered in a silent, still embarrassed voice and winced a bit as Emily touched her in a couple of places, her muscles were really sore

"There is no time for this, you'll need to hurry if you want to make it in time for the classes, here I'll give you a massage to wake up your muscles"

"Thanks Emily"

Yue replied in a silent, grateful voice but winced a moment later as her friend started to vigorously give her a massage. After a minute or two Yue felt much better but she kept moaning from time to time as Emily worked her way through some more sensitive area. After a few more minutes Yue felt like a new-born baby, revitalized and full of energy.

Emily on the other hand had a haunted expression, the touch of Yue's soft, warm flawless skin and the various little screams, moans and whimpers stirred things in Emily's body that she certainly didn't wanted to think about. It was a horribly wonderful experience as her fingers ran through soft warm skin while on the same time she felt the firm, well-developed muscles underneath Yue's flesh, making Emily even more scared by her body's reaction, this soft yet firm and strong feeling which were conveyed to her via her fingers made her think of things that were Totally TOTALLY out of the question. In the end Emily was so confused and giddy that she welcomed the bell, announcing that there were only 20 minutes before the classes begun as a salvation. She quickly broke the physical contact and almost kicked Yue out of her room

"Hurry up, move, move or else you'll be late, Hurry Up for Gods' sake"

"Ah, thanks Emily"

Yue bowed respectfully and left the room with a bright, happy smile on her face.

Emily started dressing, her hands shaking uncontrollably, wondering if it wouldn't be a better idea to just jump out of the window and get it over with, her proud, stubborn nature however instantly abandoned that idea, she would go out of this room and face whatever the life would throw in her teeth, but if she'd see that smile on Yue's face again... she started trembling.

As Emily put on her cloths and clenched her fists preparing for the new day at school, she had very little idea of the kind of temptations the life would present her from this moment on.


End file.
